The invention concerns a rail system for a camera.
Such rail systems are already state of the art and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,957. Camera guides on rail systems have been developed in recent years as an extremely popular aid in the film and photographic industry. The high range of use for product and advertising films has increased just like use in nature film. Here, reference is to be made in particular to the use of camera guides (rail systems, sliders) in regard to popular time lapse videos (time lapse recordings). There are various products on the market which guide a camera slider on a linear rail system. Rail systems with which it is possible to travel along a curve are rather poor, and by virtue of the rigid structure can only be limitedly used for special themes.
Rail systems for cameras have the disadvantage that they are severely limited in flexibility. The rails are rigid and cannot be adapted to the environment. If, for example, there should be a wish to photograph an object with a camera and to move the camera in a circular path around the object, the circular path cannot be readily adapted in its radius to the size of the object. If the object, for example, is small, a tighter circle is advantageous while in the case of a large object a larger circle is required. In addition rails are found to be bulky, and transport of the bulky rail system is found to be extremely complicated. The structure of the rail systems is also to be considered highly complex. Often the rail systems which comprise a plurality of individual parts are of low stability. Linear guide systems can only be used for linear movements and not for a movement of a camera slider for example on a circular arc. Conversely, it is also not possible to use a camera guide rail which is shaped with curves for linear movement at the camera.